villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Claw
'Doctor Claw '''is the primary antagonist of the ''Inspector Gadget franchise. Though a cold, calculating menace in the original television series, he is played more for laughs in the film adaptations. He is a major player in the live action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Free At Last Doctor Claw begins the war trapped in Judge Doom's prison. Count Olaf, however, stages a successful prison break, freeing the doctor. As the two men scheme to form the world's most powerful criminal empire, they meet Cruella de Vil. Charmed, the two accept her into their alliance, unaware that the fashion mogul turned gangster plots to use the two for her own purposes. Vs Zorg Doctor Claw approaches Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg with an offer of joining there alliances. Zorg rudely rejects the offer. Though Doctor Claw puts up a facade of good grace while leaving the room, he quickly boards his helicopter and launches a missile at the building. But he misses Zorg. Zorg then fires arrows from his ZF1 submachine gun, destroying the controls of the helicopter. Claw parachutes out rather than die in the helicopter. Fortunately for him, Cruella is waiting in an escape car. A Fractured Alliance Cruella and Claw, bonded by mutual experience, draw closer together, alienating Olaf. All the same, Claw begins to find Olaf more and more annoying by the day. Olaf too is fed up with the alliance, leaving the two to join forces with Zorg. However, Olaf's arrogance and stupidity leads to his being killed by Zorg's new master, the undead lord of the Cenobites, Pinhead. Demon Killing Claw has his assistant, Kramer, ready some new mechanical claws in preparation for the fight to come. For he and Cruella attack Zorg's tower, now in Pinhead's control. While Cruella deals with Pinhead's henchman, Freddy Krueger, Claw thinks of a plan to take down Pinhead. He is afforded more time by the timely arrival of Captain Barbossa, who fights Pinhead to a standstill. Doctor Claw finally develops a plan, blowing up the new Lament Configuration with a cigar bomb. This causes Pinhead to dissolve into a new, smaller Lament Configuration, one Cruella prompty takes. Oddly enough, Zorg doesn't seem to care about the loss; in fact, he seems glad to be rid of any trace of Pinhead. Dimension Hopping Another hand-drawn being has joined the live-action realm, but, unlike Cruella, she wants to go home. Maleficent demands that Claw return her to the hand-drawn realm. He tries his best but ends up sending her to the CGI universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 3 T.V. Show Villains Tournament Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Worst Villains Tournament Ever Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Live-action villains Category:1983 introductions‏ Category:Living characters Category:Dr Claw Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Vs Brock Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frank Welker Category:Vs Pinhead Category:Benoît Allemane Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever